


Steady As A Storm

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [212]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Boys In Love, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, What Have I Done, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: "I can't believe I was actually staked.""I know right?! That was awesome!"
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [212]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118655
Comments: 15
Kudos: 98





	Steady As A Storm

Stephen glared down at the piece of wood currently imbedded in his stomach. It was about half the size of a baseball bat, pointed at the end in a classic parody of a stake. The pain would have been enough to send him into convulsions if it wasn’t for Wong’s quick thinking and the spell that was numbing the fire of his impalement and agony running through his veins. Because of course the wood also had to be drenched in fucking holy water.

Of. Fucking. Course.

“Peter,” Stephen managed through gritted teeth. “I’m gonna need you to pull this out.”

“What?!” He squeaked, hands flying up and shaking his head rapidly. “Doctor Strange, I don’t think that’s-”

Before Stephen could snap at him again Wong stepped in, voice calm and reasonable, “Peter he’s right. The spike seems to have caught on-” he paused, seeing Peter pale. “Something…I can’t pull it out, I’m not strong enough and if we don’t do it soon the holy water will poison his body to the point, he won’t be able to recuperate.”

The kid grimaced but Wong’s words seemed to have inspired some of his usual bravado, “right, ok yeah. I totally got this, totally just gonna…ugh this is going to be so gross.”

“Peter!” Stephen snapped. He could feel his body weakening where he was slumped against the couch, a strange numbness moving through his limbs. “Any day now.”

Wong lowered himself to his knees next to Stephen and he knew it was so he could restrain him should his instincts take over. As a man there was little, he’d be able to do, but as a sorcerer, he should be able to at least re-direct Stephen’s attention.

Peter shifted nervously and Stephen worked hard to gentle his tone, “like a band-aid Peter, just rip the damn thing out.”

“Ok. Ok. I got this.” He curled his hands around the end of the stake and with his eyes scrunched closed and teeth biting into his lip, Peter pulled.

Stephen couldn’t help himself at the first tug, a feral snarl ripping from his throat, body tensing with the instinctual urge to stop the hurt. Peter let go with yelp, stepping back as the Cloak settled firmly around Stephen’s shoulder, trying to reassure him.

“Strange,” Wong reprimanded. “Control yourself or you will die.”

“Shit,” Stephen groaned. “Try again Peter. Please.”

Instead of cowering, something hard slipped onto Peter’s features, nodding to himself he came closer, “its gonna be alright Doctor Strange. You’ll be ok.”

He didn’t have the heart to tell him he was starting to doubt that, not with how darkness crowded at the edge of his eyes, “Wong,” he warned, fangs slipping out from where they had been carefully sheathed.

“Its alright Strange. I’m here and Tony will be soon.”

Peter’s hands closed around the wood again and this time there was no hesitation. He pulled with a low grunt, a sickening snapping sound echoing around the room and a minute later it was followed by Stephen’s agonized howl, body arching up painfully as he began to spasm. There was blood everywhere, not technically his, but blood all the same, it must look like a horror show right about now.

Stephen couldn’t think about that as he slid fully onto the floor or the voices above him. The pain was excruciating, nothing being numbed anymore, and Stephen was screaming, he knew he was, hoarse and animalistic. He was going to die, there was no way he’d be able to heal from this wound, there was no fucking way-

Suddenly Stephen was being hauled up and into someone’s arms. Wong’s face swam before his eyes for a split second until the man was bearing his neck and instinct took over. Everything in Stephen’s mind centered on the rapid thumping of a beating hard, the quiet gush and slide of blood moving through veins and usually he had so much more finesse but it was gone in the face of the overwhelming hunger that settled over him, as self-preservation kicked in.

He needed blood to heal.

Stephen launched himself at Wong, knocking the sorcerer over and attaching his mouth to his throat in a heartbeat. His fangs pierced the skin and finally the jugular, Stephen shuddered as warm blood spilled into his mouth with each hard suck.

“Dr. Strange?” A growl vibrated in his chest and the voice fell silent.

Everything still hurt but it was abating as he drank, sucking deep pulls of blood and humming happily to himself as the holy water was flushed from his veins. He was so lost in the bloodlust that he didn’t realize how much he’d taken until hands were patting insistently at his shoulders in warning.

Blinking hazily, Stephen took in Wong’s pale face, his glassy eyes and found himself detaching in a moment of heart-stopping horror at his actions. With the aid of his Cloak, he was across the room in a flash, in the corner, hands digging painfully into the plaster walls. Wong was already sitting up and though he looked ok it did nothing to stop the guilt churning in his gut.

Only then, did Stephen realize they weren’t alone anymore. Peter was on the couch, eyes wide and curious and crouching only a few feet away from where Stephen was, Tony watched him with a gentle smile.

“Hey Stephen.”

Breathing in deeply, Stephen scented Tony’s presence, felt himself calm even as he swallowed down that blood still coating the inside of his mouth. Really, this would be horrifying if Tony hadn’t seen it all before and as it was Stephen was still a little shell-shocked at his loss of control, staring over at Wong with unease.

The other man waved him away, “I’m fine Strange. You stopped as soon as I asked. You on the other hand…you need more blood.”

Stephen wasn’t quite capable of vocalization. That happened sometimes, when instinct took over, but he did manage a disapproving rumble, eyes narrowing as he shook his head no. Tony creeped closer anyway, brows drawn close as finally got a glimpse of the half-healed hole in Stephen’s gut.

“Stephen,” Tony offered his hand out toward him. “You have to drink more. Wong helped with the holy water but you’re still bleeding. Let me help, please. Let me take care of you.”

The earnest sincerity in Tony’s gaze and words set Stephen’s teeth on edge because he wanted to, of course he wanted to but who knew how more blood he needed? What if he didn’t stop this time…it was Tony, he couldn’t risk that.

“Stop overthinking.”

Stephen glared at Wong, who had summoned a handkerchief and was dabbing at his neck. Tony raised an eyebrow and waited so damn patiently. The fact was Stephen knew he couldn’t hold out for long. His freshly acquired blood was already seeping from his gaping wound and the pain had its claws dug deep, so with a sigh he relented.

Reaching out, Stephen grabbed Tony’s hand and tugged the man closer, perhaps a bit harsher than he intended but Tony didn’t complain. Stephen’s superior strength allowed him to maneuver his lover the way he wanted, Tony’s back to his chest, making his Iron Man suit easily accessible should he need it. Obviously, his intent was transparent because he huffed a sigh before leaning back against Stephen.

With Stephen’s long legs framing Tony’s, his lover placed his hands on Stephen’s thighs, squeezing reassuringly before tilting his head to the side in silent offering. This time, he was able to be far gentler, carefully fitting his mouth to his jugular, fangs tingling as he pricked the skin yet again, a sweeter, homier flavor filling his mouth. Stephen wrapped his arms securely around Tony’s waist.

The bloodlust didn’t entirely take him again, like he feared it would. Instead, Stephen found himself hyper aware of his own body and the way things were knitting back together. Focusing on that feeling rather than Tony’s thumping heart and soft sigh, he kept track of just how much he was taking and when it would be enough to finally let go.

A low chuckle came from Tony. Stephen pretended it wasn’t because he was doing the ‘purring’ thing that the man like to make fun of. Stephen was a vocal drinker, so what? Soon enough the hole was most healed even if Stephen was still sore and exhausted, so he carefully leaned back, neck stretching in his reluctance to stop. He did though. With little hassle.

Tony leaned forward almost immediately, turning in Stephen’s arms and inspecting him with shrewd eyes. Wong too had come closer, inspecting his wound while Peter watched on with the same excited curiosity.

Stephen swallowed thickly, noted that Tony’s neck wasn’t bleeding like Wong’s. He’d been carful to swipe his tongue, allowing them to clot, “I’m ok.”

Wong nodded, agreeing with his assessment, “you’ll need rest and I think another drink in a couple of hours. After that you’ll be good as new. Shall I call Commander Rhodes for that?”

“Please,” Tony replied, eyes not leaving Stephen. “If something has come up, give Christine a call, would you?”

Wong nodded and wandered from the room, as unruffled by the day’s events as ever. Meanwhile, Peter seemed to be vibrating with questions. He’d never seen Stephen feed before and while he didn’t blame the kid, now was definitely not the time.

Stephen slumped back against the wall, wiped his sleeve across his mouth, grimacing at the excess of blood. He was usually much neater than all that. Then with an exaggerated moan, “I can’t believe I was actually fucking staked.”

“Right!?” Peter cut in boisterously. “That was awesome!”

Tony glared and the kid immediately withered under his gaze, “I wouldn’t call Stephen nearly dying, ‘awesome’ kid.” He looked back at Stephen. “How the hell did anyone get that close to use an actual wooden stake?”

“It was unexpected,” Stephen defended weakly, teeth finally sheathing themselves once more. “I thought it was fake.”

Tony’s eyes rolled towards the sky, “I can’t believe I’m in love with an idiot.”

Stephen just closed his eyes, the warmth of the blood had settled comfortably in his gut and though he’d never admit it, he sometimes got a bit blood drunk. Couple that with the exhaustion and rapidly rising sun outside, he really needed to retreat to his bedroom and pass out for a while.

“Hey, you alright?” a hand cupped his cheek tenderly.

Stephen offered a smile, “just fine thanks to you.”

A heavy sigh, “you’re so lucky I love you.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I think...I think I got vampire Stephen out of my system.


End file.
